The following description relates to modeling intersecting flow paths, for example, in a fracture network in a subterranean region.
Flow models have been used to simulate fluid flow in hydraulic fracture treatments and other environments. During a conventional fracture treatment of a subterranean reservoir, pressurized fluid is communicated from a wellbore into the reservoir at high pressure, and the pressurized fluid propagates fractures within the reservoir rock. Flow models can be used to simulate the flow of fluid, for example, within a fracture network.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.